Oni to Musume
by diana24love
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo se nos fue dicha la historia del ogro azul de corazón gentil y la docella de una aldea . . . Ven, te dejare escucharla . . . te dejare escucharla . . .


Hace mucho, mucho tiempo se nos fue dicha la historia del ogro azul de corazón gentil y la doncella de una aldea . . .

Ven, te dejare escucharla . . . te dejare escucharla . . .

La joven de cabellos en tonalidades acua marina caminaba exhausta, perdida y asustada, adentrándose más y más en el profundo bosque, sus ojos ciegos no le permitían ver más allá de la oscuridad perpetua de su ceguera. Mientras andaba a tientas por el camino una rama atrapo los hilos tejidos de sus ropas que se enredaron con las hebras haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo, cuando ella intento levantarse termino resbalando nuevamente, pero esta vez lastimando su tobillo; al caer toco con las puntas de sus dedos algo que no se trataba de hojas, ni de ramas o pasto, aquello era madera lisa. Se arrastro un poco tentando con sus manos, un escalón fue lo que encontró, y luego otro, y otro más, llego hasta la chosa de alguien, alegre la joven de que al fin podría regresar a su aldea comenzó a hablar.

-Disculpe. . . por favor, si hay alguien ahí, por favor ayúdeme, mis ojos ciegos no me han permitido poder regresar a mi aldea, solo necesito ayuda paraencontrar mi camino. . . ni siquiera se si ya ha anochecido. . .-dijo la joven musitando lo ultimo por lo bajo, en un susurro temeroso.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Si no puedes ver ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido alejarte tanto de tu aldea?-le respodio una áspera vos varonil, aquel joven que le respondía no era como ella, él no era humano, pero ella no podía ver aquello.

-Yo. . . solo quería hacer algo por mi misma, por favor ayúdeme a regresar, por favor. . .-dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura

-No puedes regresar por ahora, la noche a caído y las criaturas nocturnas pueden ser peligrosas, es mejor que pases la noche aquí.-él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y hacerla entrar.

-Se lo agradezco de verdad-decía ella cojeando por su tobillo lastimado-no me gustaría incomodar...

-No lo haces... no tengo muchas visitas por aquí... aveces es triste estar solo... -dijo él con un dejo de trastesa en su voz, la cual suaviso más a diferencia de el tono que uso al hablarle por primera vez a la joven de cabellos acua

-Valla... la aldea no esta muy lejos -dijo ella alegremente sonriente, fue guiada por el joven a su lado para sentarse en un lugar cómodo- mañana puedo ayudarte a conocer a todos en la aldea, todos son muy amables y seguramente...

-...No... Yo no puedo ir ahí -dijo él interrumpiendo a la joven mientras vendaba su tobillo lastimado- No quiero causar problemas...

-No causaras ningún problema, seguro seras bien aceptado- dijo ella insistiendo en sonreír amablemente

-No es posible... no soy como ustedes... te preparé algo de té y algo para que puedas comer, debes estar hambrienta, quédate ahí seguro también estas cansada, yo me ocupare- dijo para poder librarse de la incomoda conversación, no quería arruinar el momento con la hermosa doncella. Se alejo a preparar té para ambos y hacer algo que pudieran comer juntos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudo comer algo compartiéndolo con alguien más.

-No es necesario yo...

-Descuida esta bien, mañana te llevaré a tu aldea. No tienes de que preocuparte-dijo él desde la cocina, de inmediato fragantes aromas invadieron el lugar, el joven ogro se encontraba feliz, tenía compañía y una muy cálida, no quería arruinarlo-Toma, esta caliente así que ten cuidado...-Le dijo a la bella joven dándole a beber té caliente, el sonrío pero ella no pudo verlo

-Gracias...-contesto bebiendo cuidadosamente un sorbo- Esta delicioso, muchas gracias. Prometo que te compensare.

-No se si esto te agrade...-dijo el ogro tímidamente acercando a la joven un plato de arroz y pescado frito- Adelante come...

-Oh... Muchas gracias... ¡esta delicioso!-le respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa mientras comía rápidamente

-Tenías mucha hambre, puedo prepararte más si lo deseas.

-Ah... yo... no es necesario, estoy bien así. Sólo estoy agotada. Quise cortar algunas flores cerca del rió pero me aleje demasiado y ya no pude encontrar mi camino...

-Has tomado rumbo al interior del bosque, pudiste llegar aún más lejos.

-Lo se. Las flores... se las daría a mi hermana, ella me ha cuidado desde que perdí mi visión, no fue hace mucho tiempo pero me siento culpable de hacerle ver por mi y quise compensar pero ahora... estará preocupada...

-Mañana la veras, lo prometo-dijo él sonriente, observando a la doncella

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo ella con alegría buscando las manos de su nuevo amigo, las tomo entre las suyas con dulzura- Te prometo que conocerás la aldea, siempre son todos amables con todos, es un lugar muy pintoresco y alegre. Además...

La joven seguía hablando pero él, solo se quedo perdido en ese simple tacto, nadie lo había tocado con tanto cariño. Él solo conocía el odio y el dolor, quería que ella se quedara con él para siempre y que siempre le hablara tan dulce como ahora, pero no podía retenerla. Hablaron durante gran parte de la noche hasta quedarse dormidos. Nunca antes conoció tan de cerca a las personas. Por la mañana él joven ogro despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente, estaba recostado sobre las piernas de la doncella y ella le acariciaba el pelo.

-Buenos días...-dijo ella por lo bajo- ¿Estas despierno?, Lo siento no era mi intensión.

-Tú... buenos días... yo...-se incorporo y observo fijamente a la doncella, no quería olvidarla.-Creo que es hora de llevarte a tu aldea...-y dicho esto se puso de pie, ayudando a la joven a levantarse. Caminaron por el bosque, no quería dejarla ir, pero tampoco estaba bien retenerla, ¿Cuando volvería a tener compañía? Quizás... nunca...

-Aquí me separo yo... tu aldea esta a poco metros si sigues en recto por aquí...

-Muchas gracias, pero, puedes venir con migo y...

-No puedo, debo irme y los aldeanos no pueden verme por aquí.

-Entiendo... ¡Entonces!, ¡Te esperare aquí cada día!, Nos veremos siempre hasta que puedas acercarte a la aldea. Estaré aquí cada día...

-Tu.. no puedes...-pero él fue silenciado con dulce sonrisa de la joven de cabellos color acua

-Lo are, es una promesa-y sin dar tiempo a contestaciones se alejo en rumbo a su aldea.

El joven ogro camino por el bosque, pensando en las palabras de aquella joven, en su promesa; regreso a su hogar cuestionándose si debía regresar al día siguiente o no. Así paso el resto de su día y también de su larga noche...

A la mañana siguiente el ogro decidió salir a caminar, aún consternado por la promesa de aquella hermosa joven de ojos ciegos se abatía entre buscarla y no hacerlo, todo por miedo a que se tratase de un engaño de parte de ella, pero aún así él quería verla, si, quería verla de nuevo. Camino, en busca de aldea de la joven, finalmente llego a las afueras de esta y ahí, en el árbol prometido estaba ella, recargada contra el tronco.

-Estas aquí...-soltó él, en un susurro y la joven se giro hacia él.

-Llegaste, al fin, te he estado esperando. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías. ¡Vamos! ¡Demos un paseo!

Y esos paseos se volvieron en algo cotidiano, cada día ella esperaba bajo la sombra del mismo árbol hasta que él aparecía y le llamaba, ella solo voltearía si escuchaba su voz. La historia se repitió día tras día, no había un solo día en que no se reunieran, incluso él se sintió seguro como para confesar que no era una criatura humana, pero ella se mantuvo siempre a su lado. La joven no se dio cuenta cuando semanas atrás uno de los jóvenes de su aldea, notando sus escapadas diarias decidió esperar a que ella saliera y seguirla. Este joven se dio cuenta de que ella escapaba sólo para verse con un terrible y malvado ogro, o al menos eso creyó él, reuniéndose con un grupo de aldeanos decidió ir en busca de aquel ogro, pero la doncella no debía saber que habían visitado a su acompañante diario. Llegaron hasta la vivienda del ogro, todo ocurrió durante la noche, tenían antorchas y comenzaron un incendio en las cercanías a donde habitaba el ogro, este asustado salio de donde se encontraba, sólo para encontrase con una terrible sorpresa.

-¡Ogro!-gritaron muchos a coro, pero sólo el líder, sólo el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se acerco a este.

-¡Tú! ¡Sabemos bien que te has estado viendo con una de las doncellas de nuestra aldea! ¡Estas aprovechándote de que ella no puede verte!-grito con alebosia-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Evitale tus desgracias si tanto le aprecias terrible bestia!

Las lagrimas de aquel ogro comenzaron a brotar, él sabia bien que sus escapadas con la doncella no quedarían en secreto para siempre, pero no se quiso alejar de ella, no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Él joven de cabellos rubios aprovechando el descuido del ogro se acerco a el y le amenazo con un afilado cuchillo en forma de os a la altura del cuello.

-¡Aléjate de la doncella y de nuestra aldea o de lo contrario te mataremos! No tendremos piedad de una bestia como tu, ¡Demonio!-y sin dejar de apuntar el cuchillo al cuello del ogro, lo empujo haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo-Es nuestra única advertencia, ¡Lárgate o muere!-y dicho esto, todas las antorchas encendidas fueron lanzadas en contra del ogro, el cual se quedo en el suelo derramando lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor puro.

Arrodillándose frente a los aldeanos y con el corazón roto y adolorido, aún sin dejar de llorar el ogro dijo con la voz mas firme que pudo.

-Lo are... me alejare de... ella... me alejare... no volveré a la aldea... ni a sus alrededores... lo prometo... aun que... aun que me cueste la vida... la mantendré a salvo... siempre a salvo...-los aldeanos mirándolo con desprecio se alejaron lentamente de él, gritándole fanfarrias e insultos hirientes, pero lo más hiriente que él ogro tenía en la mente era tener que separarse de su amada, si, no se lo podía seguir negando, se había enamorado de la doncella que pudo ver su corazón y entregarle el propio a cambio de nada.

Al siguiente día el ogro cubrió su cabeza y camino con rumbo a la aldea de la doncella, de nuevo la encontró a las fueras de esta, recargada siempre bajo el mismo árbol.

-Yo...-murmuro el dolido ogro, sus cabellos azules le cubrían el rostro, un rostro que ella no podía ver.

-¡Estas aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡Demos un paseo junto al río!

-No puedo... ya no puedo... tengo que marcharme...-le dijo el secamente, sintiendo las primeras lagrimas ser derramadas, observándola minuciosamente, él sabia que los ojos de ella volverían a ver algún día y como le gustaría poder ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de vida, pero ahora... ahora no podía...

-¿Qué..? ¿A donde vas...? ¿Vas a dejarme...? -ella comenzaba a llorar, el dolor la invadía y también el miedo, miedo a perderle.

-Tengo que partir... tal vez no regrese jamas... Te amo... -dijo dando la vuelta, llorando a mares se alejo. La doncella a sus espaladas gritaba desgarrándose la garganta, clamando su nombre y pidiendo que no la dejara, cayendo al suelo incluso.

-¡Estaré aquí siempre! ¡Esperando! ¡Esperare a que regrese un día! ¡Te esperare, siempre! ¡Siempre! ¡SIEMPRE!

El se alejo incluso aún más rápido, corrió perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque, llorando y lamentándose de huir, corrió, corrió, corrió, corrió, sólo hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Las horas pasaron, ella lloro, lloro a más no poder, y después de eso quedo muda, no volvió a decir una sola palabra, todas sus palabras estaban dirigidas sólo a el; pasaron las semanas, los meses y hasta los años, pasaron muchas cosas durante ese tiempo, incluso ella recupero la vista, poco a poco volvió a ver, pero nada era igual si él no estaba. Cada día esperaba bajo la sombra del mismo árbol esperando que él la llamara, esperando, siempre esperando.

Algunas veces perdía la esperanza, pero se convencía de que "hoy" él si vendría de nuevo por ella y que esta vez no la dejaría, escuchaba atenta los sonidos del bosque, pero ninguno pertenecía a su voz, nunca era él... pero...

Confiaba en que un día oiría su voz...

Hey, ¿no oyes algo detrás de ti?


End file.
